1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal splitter, more particularly to a signal splitter capable of reducing cross-talk phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional signal splitter 81 that can be coupled among an incoming telephone line 82, a telephony instrument 83 and a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem 84, and that includes a first connecting port 813, a second connecting port 812 and a low-pass filter circuit 811. The first connecting port 813 is to be coupled to the incoming telephone line 82, and has first and second terminals 8131, 8132. The second connecting port 812 is to be coupled to the telephony instrument 83, and has first and second terminals 8121, 8122. The low-pass filter circuit 811 has first and second input ends 8111, 8112 connected electrically and respectively to the first and second terminals 8131, 8132 of the first connecting port 813, and first and second output ends 8113, 8114 connected electrically and respectively to the first and second terminals 8121, 8122 of the second connecting port 812. The low-pass filter circuit 811 is capable of permitting a low-frequency component of an incoming signal in the incoming telephone line 82 to pass therethrough to the second connecting port 812 in a known manner.
It is noted that, since the first connecting port 813 is disposed adjacent to the second connecting port 812 due to physical restrictions imposed by the environment of application, a high-frequency noise signal is easily induced by a high-frequency component of the incoming signal in the incoming telephone line 82 upon the second connecting port 812. Due to the induced high-frequency noise signal, cross-talk phenomenon is unavoidable.